


We've been hiding, we've been seeking (now we're found)

by MYuzuki



Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive
Genre: Developing Friendships, Friendship, Gen, I have NO IDEA what to tag this as lol, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYuzuki/pseuds/MYuzuki
Summary: "We're going to need an actual plausible explanation for why I have the power of the Lucii," Nyx remarks over breakfast, as he valiantly tries to ignoring the hangover headache that's drumming at the back of his skull. "A reason besides time travel, I mean."
Relationships: Cor Leonis & Nyx Ulric, Cor Leonis & Regis Lucis Caelum, Regis Lucis Caelum & Nyx Ulric
Series: No matter what’s in front of me (I’ll keep fighting til I’ve won) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897525
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	We've been hiding, we've been seeking (now we're found)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! As promised, because you guys are amazing (and because I want to see what everyone thinks of this installment), you get two drabbles in one day! Enjoy! ;D

**We've been hiding, we've been seeking (now we're found)**

* * *

"We're going to need an actual plausible explanation for why I have the power of the Lucii," Nyx remarks over breakfast, as he valiantly tries to ignoring the hangover headache that's drumming at the back of his skull. "A reason besides time travel, I mean."

"I rather assumed that much from the word 'plausible'," Cor replies dryly, sipping at his coffee. "We'll have to talk to Regis," he decides after a moment. "He already knows about the magic, after all. Besides," he adds, "if he finds out that I knew about your unique circumstances and didn't tell him _anything_ , he'll made that _face_."

Nyx frowns at him. "What face?" he asks curiously.

Cor scowls. "The _disappointed_ face," he says, sounding exasperated. "And if he does it, then Clarus will do it, too. And there's very little I want to deal with less than those two assholes in a snit."

"I don't think you're allowed to call the king an asshole," Nyx observes, before trying to muffle his snickers by hastily shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"As one of his closest friends I am absolutely allowed to call him an asshole," Cor replies immediately, a smirk curving up one corner of his mouth. "I think it's one of the conditions of our friendship, actually."

Nyx half-chokes on his cereal he laughs so hard, and flips Cor off as he chugs the rest of his orange juice down to clear the blockage.

"Anyway," Cor goes on, as if there had been no interruption at all, "we'll talk to Regis, and see what he thinks we should do. We don't need to explain the _whole_ situation to him right now if you're not comfortable with it," he adds, giving Nyx a knowing look. "As long as he knows that _I_ know what's going on and we offer up at least a vague explanation, he'll offer us his full support with just my promise that we'll give him the pertinent details sooner rather than later."

"And he'll just…believe you?" Nyx asks skeptically. "Just like that?"

Cor's smirk turns into something warmer, less sharp and more fond. "Just like that," he confirms. "Remember, I've known him since I was a teenager and he was barely an adult. So if I say I have a good reason for wanting something, he'll believe me. Like with you and your friends," Cor tacks on.

Nyx considers that, thinks of Libertus and Crowe and Pelna, and how they've always had his back no matter what, especially in this timeline were he's managed to keep all three of them alive, and nods. "Yeah," he says, throat tight. "Yeah, okay, I get that." He swallows hard. "When did you want to go see Regis?"

Cor frowns for a moment, looking thoughtful. "He has meetings all morning long with various members of the nobility, but there's nothing on his agenda for this afternoon beyond a strategy session with myself and Clarus. We can go before that."

"Alright," Nyx says, trying to ignore the knot of foreboding in his stomach and write it off as another symptom of the hangover. "Sounds good."

* * *

Their meeting with Regis goes according to plan at first: Cor and Nyx confirm for the king that Nyx does indeed have the power of the Old Kings running through his veins, and Regis seems surprisingly accepting of the fact that Nyx is in no way, shape, or form comfortable talking about _why_. Cor, for his part, offers up a vague statement about how the Lucii had granted Nyx a boon, but doesn't elaborate on how or why (or more importantly, _when_ ).

It's when they start discussing how to concoct an appropriate cover story for Nyx's abnormally powerful magic, however, that things go a little bit off the rails.

Scratch that: a _lot_ off the rails.

"You want to tell everyone that I'm _what_?" Nyx asks incredulously.

"A member of the royal family," Regis repeats calmly.

Nyx opens his mouth, reconsiders what he'd been about to say because Regis is still his king (and he can't call the king a lunatic to his face), and instead just kind of stares back and forth between the king and Cor in the vain hope that someone will assure him that he'd misheard. "What."

"It's actually not a bad idea," is all Cor offers up, looking surprised by the solution but not particularly troubled by it.

Nyx glares at him. " _Cor._ "

"What?" Cor shrugs. "As cover stories go, we could do a lot worse. It explains why you have your own magic now instead of just pulling on Regis's, and it has the added benefit of the fact that no one will dare question it since the king himself is the source of the information."

"Except for the small but crucial tidbit where I'm _not_ a member of the royal family," Nyx retorts, "and anyone with access to the public genealogy records will be able to figure that out immediately!"

"So we'll say that you're a long-lost distant cousin of some sort," Regis decides, waving a hand vaguely. "Gods know I have enough branches in my family tree to be able to explain it with minimal fuss. We'll pick one of the ancestors who mysteriously vanished and say they ran away to Galahd and fell in love with a local. My great-great-great aunt Octavia might be a good choice," he adds, almost as an afterthought. "I believe she was disowned after causing a diplomatic incident and became a wandering mercenary after discarding her birth name."

"I- That's just-" Nyx shakes his head, torn between the urge to laugh and the urge to scream. " _That's_ your plan? Aunt Octavia?"

"We can pick another relative if you prefer," Regis offers, as if _that's_ the sticking point here.

"No, Octavia is fine," Nyx says immediately, vaguely frustrated. "But you can't just declare me a member of the royal family, long-lost thrice-removed cousin or not!"

Regis gives him a faint smile that's almost but not _quite_ a smirk. "I'm the King, Nyx Ulric, and it's my family. So I'm fairly sure that I can."

"Congratulations," Cor says dryly, slinging an arm around Nyx's shoulders and ignoring the long-suffering groan he gets in response. "You've just been adopted."

Nyx curses at them both under his breath, then relents with a sigh. "Alright, fine," he grumbles. "But I refuse to change my name."


End file.
